


半吕

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 小狐三日西方AU第二人称叙述有兽、口、偷窥等要素巨量ooc及雷其实不算一辆完整的车题目为什么没有人字旁你们猜





	半吕

**Author's Note:**

> 小狐三日西方AU  
> 第二人称叙述  
> 有兽、口、偷窥等要素  
> 巨量ooc及雷  
> 其实不算一辆完整的车  
> 题目为什么没有人字旁  
> 你们猜

巫术协会有一条不成文的规定，每个巫师都应该有一只使魔。  
使魔是巫师们最重要的战斗伙伴，因此他们会穷尽一生去寻找最好的使魔，毕竟战斗的时候一只火龙或者一条利维坦在战场上的威慑力可要比一根小木头棍强多了。一般情况下，巫师的法力决定了他们可以驾驭多强的使魔，巫师们闲来无事的时候就会召唤使魔来攀比，但无论输赢，最后话题都会转到三日月身上。  
是的，三日月，一只血统高贵的暗精灵，位列协会顶尖阶层的强者，艳名和威名同样如雷贯耳，却拥有全协会最弱小的使魔。  
那只浑身雪白的小狐狸与其说是使魔，更像个宠物，只是三日月坚称它是使魔，其他人也没法反驳。平心而论，它长得十分漂亮，蓬松柔软的皮毛，湿漉漉的黑眼睛，大尾巴绕着爪子向上看的时候没有人不心生怜爱。但是使魔可是要上战场的，这么个小毛团能做什么呢？  
它的主人好像也并不需要它做些什么。精灵较之人类的法力更强，虽然有着体能上的劣势，但是精灵有各种各样的天赋去弥补，三日月的天赋就是堪称作弊的快速施法，几乎瞬发的速度能够顷刻间解决掉任何敌人。那只白狐狸就盘在他的脖颈上，在他战斗的时候安静地充当一条毛围脖。  
只有少数和三日月平起平坐的巫师能感受到一丝异样。  
法力修行到一定程度，会自然形成一种气场，普通一些的生物并不能随意近身。即使是受到主人保护的使魔，也不能完全隔绝这种影响，但是三日月的这只小狐狸站在协会会长的面前也自在得很，绝不像一只普通的狐狸。  
对这只狐狸好奇的人不在少数，据说连一些会长阶层的法师都想用它做研究。但它从不离开三日月，阻挡了许多人的觊觎，毕竟为了一只不知是什么的小动物得罪一个强大的精灵法师，实在不值得。  
但不敢和不想，还是有很大区别的。越是难以窥探，越是勾起人们的好奇心，谈天时也难免有些离谱的猜测，像是它到底是什么，和三日月到底为什么会找它做使魔。你很少参与这类猎奇的揣测，他们话语里蕴藏的恶意实在令你反感。发展到后面，你干脆避开他们的谈话，在后山森林里你发现的一个僻静树丛里躲些清净。  
应了那句老话，无巧不成书。就在这个树丛里，你得以窥见了别人苦苦猜测的真相。

故事是从一个天气晴好的下午开始的。  
刚刚结束一个大任务，协会里的气氛有些懒散。眼见着一群嘴碎的又要凑在一起，你借口去山上采药，揣着一本书去了你惯常消磨时间的树丛。这个地方虽然偏僻，但是阳光很好，你坐在一圈灌木围起的草丛上，齐胸高的树篱刚好将你遮挡在后面。你翻开夹着书签那一页，接着上次的部分继续读下去，微凉的山风轻抚你的头发，远处鸟儿啁啾鸣唱，一切都舒适得刚好。  
但是这份恬静被树丛后面传出的奇怪声响打破了。你凑到树篱旁，隔着错杂的叶片和枝丫看了一下，确认了另一边并没有什么人，刚想收回目光，注意力却被不远处的一方凸起山石吸引了。  
那一处凸起的山崖光秃秃的，明晃晃的阳光打在上面反射出亮白的光，晃得你几乎睁不开眼睛，只能勉强看清上面有一个熟悉的身影。待得你适应了这样的光线，才发现上面的正是三日月。但是他的样子很奇特，裸身坐在山岩上，双手撑在身后保持平衡，脖颈高高扬起，闭着眼睛断续地轻喘着。再仔细些，你才看到他交叠的修长双腿上趴着那只小狐狸，它正伸着舌头沿着三日月挺立的性器反复舔舐，粗糙的舌面每次经过伞头都会让三日月浑身发抖。三日月看上去快窒息了，手指紧紧扣着山石的边沿，脚趾蜷在一起，狐狸在马眼处用鼻尖拱了几下，那里就抖动着吐出几股白浊的精液，洒在小狐狸的皮毛上。  
三日月浑身都软了下来，躺在山岩上，小狐狸从他身上跳下来，再起身时已然变成了人形，雪白的头发，强健的肌肉，血红的眼珠，赫然是一只高阶狼人。他看上去比三日月还要高一些，弯腰将累坏了的三日月抱起来，三日月过了一会才回神，撒娇地叫他小狐。被叫小狐的狼人不满地将绕成一卷的长发从三日月的指间抽出来，三日月笑得眯了眼睛，在他头顶上摸了摸，小狐就着他的手蹭了下，表情也松弛下来。

你现在的处境很尴尬。  
非常尴尬。  
三日月和小狐很明显没有发现你，但是如果你试图离开，你的存在就会完全暴露。留在这里也不是不行，但是那样又要面临另一个问题。偷窥这种行为本质上和那些乱嚼舌根的人没什么区别，但是要说你一点都不好奇也是不可能的。就在你内心天人交战的时候，另一边又有了新动静，你挣扎了一秒钟，还是诚实地趴在了树篱上。  
三日月背对小狐跪坐着，翘起臀部让小狐将软膏涂抹进去，你认得那个罐子，是一次讨伐中收缴的药膏。药效很快生效，抹进去的药膏开始化成液体，顺着三日月的大腿流下去，小狐调笑了一句，尾椎末端突然现出尾巴，沿着水迹将液体擦净，最后一点点探进了三日月的后穴。  
三日月绷紧了身体，发出似哭非哭的吟声，前端重新挺立起来，随着身体的摇晃抖个不停。毛蓬蓬的尾巴抽出来的时候已经被水打得精湿，小狐将尾巴甩到前面，三日月下意识伸出舌头舔舐起尾巴尖。  
小狐收回手，让三日月面对自己，看着他一点点沉下腰吞没了怒涨的性器。饱蘸了水分的尾巴尖成了画笔，滑到胸口将两粒朱果浸润得艳红肿胀，像奶油蛋糕上的樱桃一样透出成熟的芬芳。三日月在撞击的节奏里睁开眼睛，捧起小狐的面颊亲吻，眼里的月牙缓缓亮起，在深蓝色的底色上熠熠生辉。  
你几乎看得入了迷，他们实在是太美丽了，阳光包容了一切瑕疵，将眼前的画面裱装成画廊里的艺术品。三日月用力时凸显的手臂线条、小狐白得透明的毛发在阳光下的颜色、整片山崖和远处山峰的棱角都是美的，但点睛之笔一定是他们眼中对彼此浓厚的爱意。你在这样的美丽里失了声，呆呆看着三日月双目失神地被顶上高潮，遍布红痕的身上沾满水渍和精液，手脚无力地倒在小狐怀里，纯真而淫乱的样子很难和平日里的三日月画上等号。

但是平日里那个完美的三日月是真正的他吗？人们眼里只能看到他美丽的外表和强大的天分，将他当成一个偶像仰望，或是一个对手注视。  
但是啊，但是。  
自始至终，只有小狐会用那种充满爱意的眼神凝望他，陪着他面对所有友好的恶意的猎奇的目光。  
那并不是他的使魔。  
那是他无可取代的半吕。

你什么都没告诉别人。


End file.
